


Mekanizumu

by midnightmumblings



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Always going to thirst over Josh Cullen, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Don't quote me on that, Drag Racer!Jah, Fluff and Smut, Justin is always going to be thirsty af for Josh, M/M, Mechanic!Josh, Shameless Smut, Smut, but enjoy, in whatever universe, oh ayan unholy nabawasan na utang ko ha, that's a fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/midnightmumblings
Summary: Mekanizumuloosely translated to: mechanismJosh is a mechanic, and Justin is the guy that somehow always has something wrong with his car.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Justin De Dios
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Mekanizumu

**Author's Note:**

> The title has absolutely nothing to do with the story. I just wanted some old fashioned thirsting and smut.
> 
> Enjoy, and stan SB19! Watch out, their digital album is about to drop.

**Josh is a mechanic, and Justin is the guy that somehow always has something wrong with his car.**

***

“What’s wrong with her this time?”

Justin winced before he casually leaned against his car, grinning at Josh who appeared out of nowhere. His eyes drank in the sight for a moment - Josh was wearing a black muscle tee, his biceps on display for the world. Dark jeans complemented the look, hugging him in all the right places. He was wearing large leather gloves - probably for some welding job he was doing, if the welding mask sitting on top of his head was any indication - and gripping a large wrench in his hands. There were grease stains everywhere - on his shirt, on his pants, down his biceps, and on his cheek.

Justin wondered what it would feel like to lick it off.

“Well?” Josh asked again, this time, a teasing grin on his face, eyebrow arched. Justin shook his head, clearly caught daydreaming. 

“Well what?” He asked again, and Josh laughed.

“You drag racers are notorious for keeping your rides in tip top shape. You must be doing something wrong if you’re back here every week,” the mechanic pointed out, smirking. 

Justin shrugged, flashing Josh a large grin in return. “I think I hit a pothole during my last race. Just wanted to make sure I didn’t bust anything important, like the oil tank.”

“Alright, well pop the hood, and I’ll have a look.” Josh told him, dropping the wrench in the toolbox and removing the leather gloves. Justin resisted the urge to groan - it was like a small strip tease when Josh slowly removed the gloves and tossed it to the side.

He belatedly wondered if Josh could take off his muscle tee as well.

He watched as Josh bent over the engine, a critical eye examining each component. He was very good at his job, Justin had absolutely no doubt about that. It was just an incredible bonus that he was hot as hell and is starring in Justin’s dreams every single night.

He thought back to the first time he met Josh. His car really did have a major issue - the suspension was off, and the wheel alignment was fucked - and his usual mechanic was away on vacation.

He needed to get his car fixed, and fast, especially with a big race that very same night. So, he scoured the net for nearby garages, and lo and behold, he stumbled across  _ Mekanizumu,  _ a small garage just a few minutes away. Justin immediately got into his car and drove to Mekanizumu, desperate for repairs.

When he finally parked his car and stepped out, the first thing that greeted him was the most gorgeous man he’s ever laid his eyes on.

He cast his thoughts back to the first time he ever saw Josh, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away after that. Josh came out from the back of the garage, hair sticking out in odd angles, eyes wide at the sight of a Ford Mustang GT in the parking area. Justin was immediately drawn to him, unable to tear his eyes away from that moment on.

And, when Josh got to work, fixing his car in what seemed like minutes only, Justin fell in love.

“Shit man, you’re a lifesaver,” Justin breathed out once he got his car purring beautifully, its sound echoing in the garage. Josh grinned at him, and Justin was gone from that moment on. 

So he kept coming back.

Every week, without fail, Justin would come back to  _ Mekanizumu  _ for one car trouble or another. And, each time, he’d blatantly flirt with Josh who would flirt back just as heavily, all while fixing his car.

It was incredibly hot to watch.

“Your oil tank is good,” Josh was saying once he lifted his head from the hood. “I actually don’t see any problems right now, she’s as good as brand new.”

“Really?” Justin asked, moving closer with a grin. “There aren’t any issues with her? I thought the suspension was a little off.”

Josh raised an eyebrow. “I can have a look, but it’ll take a while.”

“I might have a better way of testing the suspension,” Justin murmured, leaning in. “You wanna try it out?”

To his surprise, Josh leaned in the rest of the way, pulling him into a heated kiss. Without any second thoughts, Justin wrapped his arms around Josh, pulling the mechanic close to him. 

“You have no idea…how much...I’ve wanted to do that,” Josh muttered in between kisses as he pushed Justin against the car. “You thought you were so smooth, but I’m not numb.”

“Good, I thought you’d never notice,” Justin replied cheekily.

Josh glared at him but kissed him anyways, causing the racer to moan.

“Wait here,” Josh commanded as he pulled away. As a tease, he put his knee between Justin’s legs, nudging the increasingly prominent bulge in his jeans. “Excited are we?”

And without a word, he stepped back, and Justin let out a frustrated moan. He watched as Josh pulled the garage door close.

“Mekanizumu is closed for the day,” Josh announced with a grin. “Due to the fact that its owner is about to get laid.”

He turned back to Justin, pressing their bodies together. “You know what I’ve always thought about?” He asked as he mouthed at Justin’s neck, causing the racer to shudder.

“What?” Justin asked breathily. 

“I’ve always wondered what it would feel like to fuck you in your own car,” Josh said, causing Justin’s breath to hitch. “You, bent over in the backseat, while I fuck into you. This is what you wanted, right? That’s why you kept coming back?”

“Well, this and a little more,” Justin moaned back, feeling his knees weaken. 

Josh grinned. “Glad we’re on the same page. Get in the car.”

And Justin did so with absolutely no hesitation. 

***

The Mustang GT that Justin drove was a little more spacious than other cars, but Justin was a tall guy, so the squeeze was a little tight. 

Josh crawled in after him, shutting the door behind him. He settled between Justin’s legs, a grin on his face at the sight before him.

“Look at you,” He murmured, pressing their lips together. “Fucking delicious, is what you are.”

“Mmm,” Justin hummed as his hands found their way to the hem of Josh’s muscle tee. “I wonder what you would look like with this off.” He added, tugging at the cloth.

In one smooth motion, Justin pulled the muscle tee off Josh’s head, exposing the mechanic’s strong arms and well built body. Justin’s mouth watered at the sight, and he excitedly sat up. 

“Let me taste you,” he begged, bringing his mouth closer to suck as the juncture between Josh’s neck and shoulder. Josh tasted like sweat and chocolate. There was a smoky nature about him - probably due to the numerous cars he worked with - but it worked, and Justin was slowly getting drunk off his scent.

Josh moaned as Justin moved his lips down his chest, pressing little butterfly kisses down his sternum. Around them, the windows started fogging up. Justin was sure he would need to get the seat covers cleaned later, but he could care less, especially with this hot as fuck mechanic half naked in front of him.

“You - fuck,” Josh groaned before gaining the upper hand and pushing Justin back to the seat. “You’ve been so annoying, coming back week after week. Wish you’ve made a move weeks ago, but beggars-choosers and all that.”

Justin laughed. “I wasn’t sure if you felt the same, so I had to test the waters.”

“For five months?” Josh asked incredulously as he moved to tug Justin’s jeans off. In the tiny space, Justin lifted his hips with great difficulty, but this allowed Josh to slide his pants off - underwear and all - and drop it to the floor. 

The cold air hit Justin’s cock, causing him to gasp. Josh lifted his legs up and placed them on his shoulders, causing the younger boy to bend almost in half.

They’d soon get to do this in a proper bed, but Justin wouldn’t trade in this moment for anything.

“I do hope you keep lube and condoms around here,” Josh said, and Justin nodded.

“Glove compartment,” he gasped, and Josh grinned as he maneuvered a bit to reach into the front seat.

“You were ready,” he said, a surprised tone in his voice once he settled back between Justin, the younger’s legs hooked on his shoulders. He squeezed a generous amount of lube on his hand, warming it between his fingers before he brought them to Justin’s hole.

Josh took his sweet ass time, Justin thought, teetering the edge of pain and pleasure as Josh fingered him open slowly. He started out with one finger, gently opening him up, before he added another and another.

Josh now had three fingers buried in Justin’s ass, and the younger boy could do nothing more but gasp and moan, thrusting his hips, scrambling for purchase in the small space.

“Look at you,” Josh said, almost reverently. “I don’t even have my cock in you yet, and you’re a mess. I wonder what you would feel wrapped around me. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Justin?”

“Yes, yes, fuck!” Justin nearly screamed. Josh crooked his fingers ever so slightly, and Justin saw stars burst from beneath his eyelids.

“More, please,” he begged, his hand clutched against the driver’s seat. “I need…”

“You need what, baby boy?” Josh murmured, withdrawing his fingers, and Justin whined when he clenched around nothing. “Tell me what you need.”

“Your cock, please,” Justin moaned out. “Fuck me, bend me in half, please…” 

Josh lowered his own jeans just enough so that he could bring his hard cock out. He grabbed a condom from Justin’s stash and rolled it on himself before squirting more lube and coating his cock.

“Ready?” He asked, aligning his cock with Justin’s stretched out hole, and Justin nodded, breathless.

The mechanic gently pushed the head in, going past the tight ring of muscle, and Justin’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. Fuck, this was even better than he had imagined. The slight burn that accompanied the stretch was so delicious, and Justin kept his breathing as steady as possible until Josh bottomed out.

“You - fuck - so tight,” Josh grit his teeth, and Justin grinned, a blissed out expression on his face.

“I aim to please,” he murmured, moving to give Josh a bit more space. “Move, please.”

And Josh started fucking into him earnestly, drawing out the most delicious moans from Justin’s lips. Justin felt himself nearly bent in half with his legs on either shoulder, Josh looming over him. With each hard thrust, the car rocked. Justin was pretty sure it looked like a cheesy scene from a porno, but then Josh hit his prostate again, and he could think no more.

“You thought you’d act all coy and shit, coming into my shop every week with a new problem? Thought I couldn’t see right through you?” Josh asked, grunting as he pounded into Justin, watching his cock disappear into the tight hole again and again. “You were so fucking obvious, I wish I had just pushed you against the wall on your second visit. We’d have saved so much time.”

Justin keened, his entire awareness centered on Josh fucking into him. “If I’d known,” he gasped out after a particularly hard thrust. “I’d have done the same.”

Josh chuckled, adjusting their positions ever so slightly so that Justin was a bit more comfortable. 

“Think you can come untouched?” Josh wondered, and Justin’s eyes widened.

“I- I don’t…”

“We’ll have time to experiment later then,” Josh added, wrapping a hand around Justin’s aching cock. He pumped it a few times and after a few more thrusts, Justin came with a shout, coating Josh’s chest and the leather seat covers with his cum. Josh came soon thereafter, spilling into Justin after a few more thrusts into his tight hole.

He collapsed on top of the younger boy, both of them breathing heavily. Justin’s eyes travelled from the cum on Josh’s chest to the cum that was dripping off his pristine seat covers.

“Well fuck,” he mumbled, capturing the mechanic’s attention, who looked up. “That’ll be a bitch to clean.”

Josh laughed, burying his face in Justin’s neck, and Justin couldn’t help but laugh as well.

“I have a bed in the back for those times I sleep over here,” Josh said, softening cock still inside Justin. He pulled out, drawing a small whimper from the younger boy, and cleaned them up to the best of his ability using the clean cloth in Justin’s car. He then settled on top of Justin. Neither of them moved, so Justin pulled Josh into a gentle kiss, which the mechanic returned with much enthusiasm.

“So, is that an open invitation for me to come back anytime?” Justin asked once he pulled away, and Josh nodded, grinning at him.

“But don’t think you can get discounts now,” the mechanic added, and Justin let out a laugh that echoed around the car.

“Damn, guess I’ll have to try harder then,” Justin murmured, and in one smooth motion that surprised even him, he flipped them over, with him now on top.

Josh grinned up at him. “Didn’t think you’d be up for another round.”

“Oh baby,” Justin said, leaning in. “We have a lot of time to make up for. Let’s get the leather dirty, I’ll be going to the dry cleaners anyways tomorrow.”

***

“What’s wrong with her this time?”

Justin smiled as Josh appeared from behind the car he was currently working on.

“Nothing, surprisingly,” Justin replied, to which Josh raised an eyebrow at him. “Do I need to have any reason to see my favorite mechanic?”

“You see me every day at home, love,” Josh pointed out, wiping his hands. “What’s the occasion?”

Justin shrugged. “Thought I’d take you out for a ride.”

“Is that a euphemism?” 

“It is what you want it to be,” came the cheeky response, and Justin laughed and Josh’s deadpan expression. “Come on, you’ve been working too hard. I promise, I just want to take you out on a nice drive.”

Josh crossed his arms, but Justin’s earnest smile caused him to break his stern exterior.

“Alright then, baby,” Josh said, walking closer and pulling him into a deep kiss. “This ride better be good.”

“Oh, it will be,” Justin promised. “You’re in for a treat.”

“I can’t wait.”


End file.
